


Strange Feelings

by ArielHeartsYou



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 09:21:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielHeartsYou/pseuds/ArielHeartsYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claude had been getting down on himself during his recent scoring slump. So Max decides to take him out drinking to get things off his mind. It probably doesn’t help that Max has a hidden crush on Claude. Maybe getting Claude drunk can help Max finally reveal his true feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Not the most well known pairing in the world but that's why I had to try it out. I have been writing this story for the longest time and I finally finished it. Nothing like writing some fluff/smut at 3 in the morning. But anyway I hope you enjoy it!

Claude had stayed after practice to work on his slap shots. He had been so focused that he didn't hear another pair of skates on the ice.

"Do you really think you of all people needs extra practice?" Claude paused and turned to see Max behind him. He shook his head and continued what he was doing. Max could see the frustration on Claude's face as he missed the net. He kind of thought it was hot. He put his hand on Giroux's shoulder to get him to stop and turn back around. "Come with me Claude."

"Why?"

"Because you obviously need a drink and I've got nothing to do tonight so we are gonna go out to a bar and get your mind off of whatever is making you mad." Claude looked like he wanted to disagree but then shrugged his shoulders. He might as well take Max's offer. They both skated off the ice and got changed. Max gave Claude directions to the bar he wanted to go to. "And you better be there when I get there. I don't care what kind of mood you're in. We are gonna have fun tonight." Little did Claude know how much 'fun' they were going to have tonight. 

 

Talbot arrived and saw Claude sitting at the bar, a drink already in his hand. Max walked up and sat next to him. "I see you've already started before me." Claude looked over at Max but didn't say anything. Max ordered a drink for himself before turning back to Claude. "Alright I'm just going to let you know right now that you better snap out of this attitude in the next five minutes or I will leave you here." Giroux looked over at him.

"Go ahead, I didn't want to come in the first place." 

"What is going on Claude? I have never seen you this mad before." A sigh erupted from Claude's mouth. 

"I've just been frustrated with the way I've been playing. I mean I haven't gotten a point in forever. I can't seem to get a shot on net. Nothing is going right for me right now." It actually felt good to get everything off his chest. Claude had been holding in those feelings for a long time. He took another sip of his drink.

"Everyone goes through slumps Claude. It's a part of the game. You'll get back on track soon, I know you will. You're one of the best players in the NHL." A small smile appeared on Claude's face for the first time that day. He knew that Max meant every word he said.

"Thanks Max, I really appreciate you taking me out and getting my mind off of things. I really needed this." 

"No problem, you know I hate seeing you in such a bad mood. And the night is still young, so let's get your mind completely off of hockey for just one night." Max ordered drinks for the both of them. "A toast to no hockey talk tonight." They clanked their glasses together and drank. 

Five drinks later and Claude was drunk. Like really drunk.

"You know Max, you are one of my best friends. Did you know that?" Max laughed and shook his head.

"I know Claude, you've said that like five times tonight." 

"Well I just thought you should know that. I mean you are my best friend and I don't know what I would do without you." Claude's hand fell upon Max's knee. Max looked down and felt electricity shoot through his body. He cleared his throat and tried to calm down his body.

"Claude, you're drunk."

"No I'm not." Claude spilled some of his drink on himself in the process. "Alright maybe I am."

"We're leaving, you are way too drunk." Max got up and watched as Claude tried to stand up, but stumbled a bit. Max grabbed Claude's arm to steady him, feeling more sparks shoot through his body. He ignored them and walked Claude out of the bar and hailed a taxi. He gave the driver directions to his house. He wasn't going to let Claude go home alone. He paid the driver in advance and walked to his car. He had only had two drinks so he hadn't felt the affects of the alcohol like Claude had.

Speaking of Claude, every time he thought of him he got these weird feelings inside. Like his body started tingling and his heart started racing. He had actually been feeling this way for a while but the feelings became stronger ever since he saw Claude after practice. The anger on his face just turned Max on. And he had a drunk Claude going to his house right now. He could very well use this opportunity to experiment a little. 

 

Max pulled into his driveway and saw Claude sitting on the steps. 

"Hey Max, where'd you go buddy?" Claude was definitely still drunk and in a way this pleased Talbot.

"I drove home cause I'm not drunk like you." Claude laughed as he attempted to get up. It didn't quite work but Max caught him in time before he fell. "We need to get you inside before you hurt yourself."

"You always know what to do Max. I'm glad you're my best friend." Max smiled. He knew Claude was only saying these things because he was drunk but it still felt nice to hear him say it. He walked, well pretty much carried Claude over to the couch and sat him down. Max walked over to the fridge and grabbed two bottles of water. When he walked back to the couch, Claude wasn't there. "Claude, where did you go?"

"Come find me." This man was going to be the death of him. He had to be the most childish drunk he'd ever seen. He placed the waters down and began to search for Claude. He looked around the living room but he wasn't there. He checked the kitchen but couldn't find him. He had to of gone upstairs, how he made it upstairs Max would never know. He opened the door to his bedroom and found Claude on the bed with his eyes closed. His chest rose and fell steadily so he must have fallen asleep. Max walked over to the bed and sat down. He put his hand in Claude's hair and ran it through his soft curls.

"I wish I could just tell you how I feel instead of hiding from my feelings. Ever since I came to Philly, I've had the hugest crush on you. But I just could never act on my feelings. I always thought that there was no way that you could feel the same way. I mean you could have anyone you want. Why would you want me?" Max got up and sat on the edge of the bed. As he went to get up, he felt something grab his arm. He looked back to see Claude sitting up. "Hey Claude, are you feeling alright?"

"Did you really mean what you just said? And don't try to deny it cause I heard every word that you just said." Max's eyes widened. He had no idea that Claude had been awake when he was talking. But in a way, he was glad that Claude had heard it. 

"You know what, I did mean every word I said. And I don't even care that you heard what I said. I just need to know one thing. What did you think about the things I said?"

"Well I've never really thought about you that way. But I mean I'm not opposed to anything." 

"I don't want it to seem like I'm taking advantage of you since you're still a little drunk." Claude went over to where Max was and sat next to him. 

"Max, if I didn't want to do anything, I would've left by now. So don't think you're taking advantage of me. I may still be a little drunk but don't let that stop you." Max still looked a bit skeptical but his feelings were overpowering that. He had Claude's blessing so why not act on it.

"I guess you're right. So you wouldn't mind if I did this?" Max leaned over to Claude and kissed him. Claude let out an involuntary moan. Max pushed him softly back on the bed, not releasing his lips in the process. The two continued to kiss for a little while Max's hands found themselves back in Claude's soft curls. Max had dreamt about this moment for a long time but he didn't expect it to feel this good. They both pulled back, their foreheads resting against each others. "Well that was nice."

"I'd have to agree with you there. I didn't expect kissing a guy to feel that nice. I mean I've never done it before so I thought that it would be weird. But it wasn't with you. It felt really good. Like it was supposed to happen." Max just had to kiss Claude after that. He pinned Claude to the bed and just attacked his lips. Another moan escaped Claude's mouth as he didn't expect Max to pounce on him like that. But he didn't mind it. He replied back with the same amount of force as Max. Hands roamed as they continued to kiss. It was much more passionate than the kiss before. Max brought his hands underneath Claude's shirt and lifted it from his body. He was done playing the sweet guy. He had what he wanted right below him and he was going to enjoy it as much as he could. Max trailed his lips down Claude's neck, taking a little time to suck on the skin below his ear. He was encouraged by the sounds Claude was making. With his lips occupied, Max brought his hands down to Claude's pants and took them off his body, a little help from Claude in the process. He didn't expect Claude to flip him over so he let out a little yelp in surprise when he did.

"I think it's my turn now. And I have to say, you seem to have too many clothes on and I don't like it. So I think we have to change that." Claude took no time in lifting the shirt off of Max's body. He smirked as he brought his lips down to Max's chest. Now it was Max's turn to let out his own set of moans as Claude ran his mouth all over his chest. Claude's hands also made quick work of Max's belt and his pants were dropped seconds later. "That is much better." He ran his hands over the bulge hidden beneath Max's boxers, his hips bucking up as Claude ran his hand of it a few times.

"C'mon Claude...stop teasing..." Claude smirked and reached inside Max's boxers to free his straining erection. A strangled moan escaped Max's mouth. Claude looked around the room, as if he was searching for something. "It's in the drawer right next to you." Max seemed to know what Claude wanted. He reached in the drawer, finding exactly what he was looking for.

"Really Max? You keep condoms and lube in the most predictable spot. At least try and make it less obvious." Max saw that lopsided smirk appear on Claude's face as he spoke.

"Stop making fun and just get over here." Claude laughed as he rejoined Max on the bed.

"So how is this gonna work? I mean I have no preference as to who is doing what but I figure you had a plan in mind." Max actually hadn't thought this far ahead. He wanted to feel Claude inside of him but he also wanted to hear Claude's moans as he pounded into him. He couldn't figure out which he wanted more. Claude seemed to notice his hesitation. "Well I could let you do me if that's alright. I mean it's up to you really." 

"We could do that." All of a sudden, both Claude and Max seemed to feel the awkwardness in the air. But that didn't last long as Max grabbed the supplies from Claude's hands and pushed him back on the bed. "Did you want to be on your back for this or...?"

"This is fine for me. I kind of wanted to be able to see your face." Max smiled. This is partly why he fell for Claude; he was just so sweet. Max grabbed the lube and spread some on his fingers. He watched Claude's face as he slowly entered one finger into Claude. His body immediately tightened up at the foreign feeling.

"It's alright Claude, just relax." Max used his other hand to run it down Claude's arm. Claude let a shaky breath out and tried to relax. Max continued to stretch Claude out, adding a second finger as he met less resistance. The slow burn in Claude's body began to disappear as he moaned in approval when Max's fingers met that perfect spot and continued to find it with each thrust. A third finger was added, but by then Claude's body had gotten used to the feeling. Max pulled his fingers out, disapproval coming from Claude. His eyes followed Max, getting darker with lust as Max ripped open the condom wrapper and rolled it onto himself. Max lifted his head as his eyes met with Claude's. The only sounds in the room were the heavy breaths of the two men. No words were needed as Claude nodded his head for approval. Max leave another heavy breath escape before pushing himself into Claude. Immediately Claude's eyes scrunched as he was not used to the feeling. Max noticed this and stopped moving. After a few seconds Claude opened his eyes.

"Alright Max, you can go." There was some hesitation in Max's gaze. "Really, I am alright. Just some getting used to is all." Max still had some hesitation but inched more into Claude until he was all the way in. He looked up to see Claude looking at him. Max let out a shaky laugh.

"Well, how does that feel?" Claude couldn't help but laugh with Max.

"That actually doesn't feel too bad. But it might feel a lot better if you actually moved." Another shaky laugh fell from Max's mouth as he obliged to Claude's request. He slowly pulled out and then pushed back in just as slow. He did this a few times, falling into a rhythm. As he repeated this, he could feel Claude slowly getting used to it. He even heard a moan or too escape Claude's mouth. "Alright Max, you''re gonna have to go faster than that."

"Are you sure? I don't want to do anything that you aren't comfortable with yet."

"I think we are a bit past that." Another laugh fell from Claude's mouth. "Just do it Max, I'm not gonna break." It was as if something had been released from Max as he suddenly thrust harder into Claude. It actually startled Claude a bit. "Oh god, Max!" Max thrust into Claude with the same speed over and over. His rhythm never broke as he managed to hit that one spot in Claude that almost made him explode every time. Max could quickly feel his release approaching but he wanted Claude to feel it first. Max took his hand and began to quickly stroke Claude in time with his strokes. He felt Claude jump as he had his eyes closed, not expecting the sudden movement. But desperate moans quickly fell from Claude's mouth as Max could tell that he was close. Max lifted his hand but quickly replaced it with his mouth. This made even louder moans to come from Claude. It didn't take very much longer. "Oh Max..I'm gonna...I'm gonna..." That was all Claude could get out before he released his liquid down Max's throat. The feeling of this cause Max to thrust even harder into Claude. It didn't take much longer for him either as he could feel himself reaching his climax. A few hard thrusts and Max released himself inside of Claude. He immediately collapsed on top of Claude, heavy breath coming from both of them. After a few moments, Max opened his eyes.

"Hey Claude?" Max looked down to see Claude sleepily open his eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Is it bad if I say that I'm glad I got you drunk tonight?" Claude let out a tired laugh.

"Is it bad if I say that I'm glad you got me drunk tonight?" Max let a laugh out as well as the two closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep, arms around each other.


End file.
